Give Me Shelter
by I've-got-a-dream
Summary: When she makes a decision that can change her life dramatically, Amy Fleming finds herself in a terrifying situation no one saw coming. - My main language isn't English, so sorry if there are any mistakes! Enjoy! - AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1/2**

* * *

He promised her. He promised that it was just for one night. One single night. He asked her if she could stay awake, in case he got drunk. He wanted her to wait for him on the couch, ready to help him when he came home. He promised it was just for one night.

But that one night, turned into a week, and weeks turned into months. Now she'd sit there almost every night, doing all the things he'd asked her to do.

And this was one of those nights.

2:51 am. She sat on the couch, shifted her eyes from the clock to the door, and yawned a couple of times. She sighed. Although this was something she did almost every night - waiting for him to come home - she was getting tired of it by now.

She was getting tired of waiting. She was tired of him coming home drunk, throwing his wallet and keys everywhere, demanding her to bring him coffee or maybe another beer, when he wasn't 'drunk enough'. She was so tired of cleaning up the mess he made.

And she was about to change that.

Amy got up and walked up to her bedroom, taking suit cases from under the bed and filled them with her clothes. She folded them up, thinking she had time enough to pack her stuff and leave. Thinking that she wasn't in a hurry, because he wasn't coming home soon.

Then the front door opened and closed again. She heard him shuffle through the house as he called her name. "Where the hell are you?!" Amy put on the first pair of shoes she saw - her heels - knowing she had to leave. It was now or never. She took her suitcases and slowly paced to the front door, looking in every room, hoping he wouldn't see her.

But when she made it to the front door and opened it, she heard him clear his throat behind her. Amy swallowed and turned around, facing her boyfriend who was narrowing her. He shook his head, "Where do you think you're going?"

(-.-)

Amy rushed through the bushes and trees, her clothes and hair soaking wet from the rain as a threatening thunderstorm hovered above her. The lightening was good - for once - since it gave her some light in the dark woods. The thunder, however, shook the land after the sky lit up. The weather was dangerous, but something behind her was more dangerous.

No matter how hard her lungs burned, how hard her heart bounced and no matter how much her legs hurt, she kept running. She couldn't stop. Not now. The rain slapped hard in her face, and she found it difficult to keep her eyes open. Not that it mattered. She couldn't see a thing; eyes open or not. Unless there was another lightning bolt.

Her breathing increased with every step she took, and she knew that soon she was going to fall, and all of this would have been useless.

She glanced behind her and her eyes widened in terror. He was only a few strides away. He was _so_ close. Amy shrieked and tried to run just a _little_ bit faster. But she couldn't. She was tired. Her whole body was about to give up.

_"What did you just say?"_

_Amy opened the door, bags in her hands as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm leaving!"_

_He looked at her and grinned, though his eyebrows were pulled together. "No, you're not."_

Amy's arms swung past her body, her hands balled into fists. Her wet clothes got so heavy, which made it only harder to run. Her bare feet on the ground only made it worse.

She had left her heels somewhere, 'cause it was too hard to run with those shoes. She knew her feet were bleeding because of the sticks, sharp leaves and stones. She knew she should have been more careful.

_"Let go of me! What do you want?!" Amy screamed, trying to push the guy off of her._

_"I want you!" he yelled back, trying to take her shirt off. "I want you to stay."_

_It didn't take long before Amy's fist hit his cheek, and he rolled off of her. This gave Amy the time to take off her heels and run. Run for her life._

She never knew she could hit somebody that hard. But she caused herself a lot of pain. She was pretty sure she heard a bone crack in one of her fingers when her hand collapsed with his face.

Amy had been running for about 10 minutes, but there was no end. He kept following her. She couldn't win this. She was utterly exhausted and freezing. She knew for sure that her toes were turning blue, along with her lips. Breathing was hard now since she started shivering.

This was it. She couldn't do this anymore. She might as well just stop and surrender, let him do what he wanted to do and hope she'd stay alive.

Right when she was about to give up, she saw a light. It had given her more hope; there was somebody out there! She started to run faster again and she would be lying if she said she didn't smile for a brief moment. It looked like a flashlight. Who would be out here on the woods in the middle of the night? Maybe he was one of his guys? What if he started to follow her too?

Although she didn't feel safe, she kept running towards the light. She knew it wasn't safe to run towards a total stranger. A person she'd never seen before. She knew it was dangerous.

But that was her only choice.

"Who's there?"

It was a male. He saw her. Maybe he wasn't one of the bad guys.

"Help!" Amy yelled, her voice hoarse from screaming. She kept running toward the man as the other one kept following her. Before she realized it herself, she ran into the man's arms and turned around, seeing how the other guy stopped.

The man with the flashlight pushed Amy behind him and moved the light toward the man who had followed her. "Who are you?"

He didn't answer. He just kept staring at the two of them. Amy realized he was still drunk, and it surprised her that he didn't fall once when he chased her.

"Get out of here!" The other one yelled, securing Amy with one hand. She slowly placed her hands on the arm, putting her whole weight on it as she almost fell through her weak knees.

"Get away!"

Eventually, the bad guy started to run away; faster than he ever did. The good man kept his arm in front of Amy, supporting her as he kept the flashlight on the guy who was running away.

"Are you okay?" he asked her after a while, pointing the flashlight at her. He scanned her face, looking for bruises or cuts, before he looked into her eyes. Amy narrowed her eyes at the light and took a deep breath, moving her eyes to the man in front of her.

"Are you okay?" he asked her again.

Amy nodded, still trying to catch her breath. She wasn't okay at all. Her feet hurt, her lungs and legs burned, she was so cold...

"Come here," the man said and took his jacket off, putting it around Amy's shoulders. It was then that Amy realized the thunderstorm was over: the rain had stopped, just like the thunder and lighting.

Amy tried to offer him a smile. "T-t-thank... y-you." She shivered. She still wasn't sure if she wanted to go with him, but she trusted his appearance, actions and the sound of his voice. She let him take her away from the woods.

After 10 minutes of walking and shivering, they arrived at a house. His house. He opened his door slowly, hoping his dog, Dexter, wasn't laying in front of him. Luckily, he wasn't. He came up running towards his owner and barked at him, his tail moving fast of happiness.

"Sh, buddy. Quiet," Ty told his dog. Dexter stopped barking and moved his attention to the soaked girl behind Ty. He slowly walked up to her, sniffing her legs. "He doesn't do anything."

Amy nodded at Ty and followed him inside, along with the German Shepherd. Her hands were at her chest as she kept shivering from the cold. She was scared to tell Ty. She was scared to say anything at all.

But Ty noticed she was cold. "I can give you warm clothes, but... they would be too big for you."

"I don't m-mind," Amy said quietly. She loved the thought of warm, dry clothes.

"Oh, you can dry at the fireplace, in there." He pointed at a door that was closed.

Amy looked at it and nodded, walking toward the door. She turned the knob and opened it. The warmth of the fire welcomed her fast and Amy smiled. "Thank you," she looked at Ty, her face still filled with the smile.

Ty smiled back. "No problem, really. I'll be right back with dry clothes."

"Okay." Amy went inside the living room and looked around. It was small, but cozy. The wooden floor creaked beneath her feet as she walked toward the fireplace. She placed herself on the ground in front of it, eyes closed.

After a few minutes, she opened her eyes again. Ty came in the room and cleared his throat, making his presence known. Amy turned her attention toward the man, seeing the folded clothes in his arms. "It's an old sweatpants and a T-shirt."

Amy nodded and stood up as Ty handed the clothes. "Where can I get dressed?"

"You can do it here, while I'll make you some soup. If that's okay."

"Sure." A cup of hot soup, that sounded like a good idea. After Ty had left the room and closed the door, Amy undressed herself. She kept staring at the door, just in case he would open it again.

30 minutes had passed when Ty entered the living room again, after Amy allowed him to come in. He laughed a little at her: the sweatpants were too big and the T-shirt too long.

Amy shrugged and laughed back. After she'd warmed up, she felt a whole lot better, and she wanted to talk to the man. She was sitting in front of the fire again.

"It's not the best soup, but at least it's something," Ty said and placed the hot bowl on the small table. "Do you want me to bring you home?"

Amy shook her head, almost furiously. "No!"

_"I want you!" he yelled back, trying to take her shirt off. __"I want you to stay."_

"Sorry," Amy apologized for snapping at him. "I just... I can't go home. At all. Because - " - _he might be there_.

Ty sat down next to her. "Why not?"

Amy swallowed. Could she tell him? Could she tell him what happened? She couldn't just tell a stranger what he tried to do to her... She kept staring at the fire and sighed.

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to. But, in my opinion, it's better if you do. You can't walk around with a situation like this your whole life, you know?" He tried to look Amy in the eyes, but she turned her head away from his.

Maybe he was right. She turned her head back toward the fire and sighed once more. "That man that followed me... He was my boyfriend."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2/2**

* * *

_"That man that followed me... He was my boyfriend."_

Ty's eyes kept searching for hers as he swallowed. He wanted to ask her so many questions already. _Why did you date him? Did he do anything to you? What's his name? ... Did you love him?_

He decided not to ask any of them. He didn't want to rush things at all.

Amy smiled a little when she continued. "He wasn't like this when we first started dating. He used to be so sweet and everyone knew him as 'the guy that's nice to _everyone_'. He was always there for me when I needed him. He fought for me. He loved me. But then everything changed..

One night Jesse asked me if it was okay for him to go out with some friends. Of course I agreed, because I didn't want to keep him away from them. I waited for him on the couch, hoping he wouldn't be gone for too long. I really loved him, you know?"

Ty noticed how hard she swallowed, and heard the trembled sigh. Jesse. He would definitely remember that name.

"I waited for hours, scared that something might have happened. Was there a bar fight? What if he had a car accident? Those thoughts kept roaming through my mind. All those things could happen in a second.

Eventually, at around 3 am, he came home. He could barely walk, let alone speak. I led him to the bedroom and went downstairs to grab him some aspirins for him. I cried. I cried for half an hour, before I decided to go back upstairs. But he was already asleep."

She remembered everything, even though she'd tried to forget it all. A tear rolled from her eye as she took a deep breath. Ty wasn't sure what he had to do, so he gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay," he whispered.

Amy shook her head and swallowed again. "He apologized the next day. He told me that that was the first and the last time it would happen. I believed him. But eventually, he came home drunk almost every night. Tonight was one of those nights. I was so tired of everything, so I took my bags and tried to leave.

But he demanded me to stay. I started running, leaving my bags there. I had my heels on, so running wasn't that easy. He pushed me onto the ground and tried to undress me. I got away before he could do anything.

I took off and before I even knew it, I was running barefoot. I was terrified, Ty." She moved her eyes to his. "I really thought... I thought I was going to die out there."

"But you didn't." Ty slowly moved his hand from her shoulder to her back and rubbed it, not knowing what else to say. A girl like her doesn't deserve to be treated that way. No one deserved that. Amy was lucky: there were a lot of people out there who couldn't escape at all. They got raped and abused, sometimes they got murdered. **_No one_**_ deserved that._

He pulled her closer when she started to cry, and hushed her. "It's okay, Amy. You're okay."

Amy buried her face into his neck and cried. She let it all out. Her arms were wrapped around his lower back, her nails almost dug into his skin through his shirt, and she cried.

"It's okay," Ty whispered again. He rubbed her back slowly and softly. He just couldn't understand any of it.

After sitting there for a few minutes, Amy took a deep breath and got out of his arms. She felt refreshed somehow. It was like all her pain had washed away by the tears.

"You know what," Ty spoke as he stood up, pulling her up with him. "Why don't you go up and stay in my bed? I'll curl up on the couch."

"No!" Amy looked at the couch for a brief moment. "I'll stay on the couch." She moved her eyes back to the man and smiled. Smiling felt so good right now. "Really, I'm fine on the couch."

Ty frowned, but nodded. No need to fight her. "Okay. Get comfortable, I'll grab a pillow and some blankets."

As he left, Amy went to the couch, laying down slowly as she looked around. She loved the house. Small and warm like she always liked it. Dexter ran up to the girl and joined her on the couch, sitting down at her feet. "Hey, boy," Amy laughed.

She petted the dog for a while before she rested her head on the leather furniture, that was big enough for two people. She closed her eyes. Who thought she'd end up here? Was this her destiny? Or was it luck?

(-.-)

_Keep running. Never stop. Don't ever stop._

_He's still following. Don't look back. Keep going._

_"Where do you think you're going?"_

Amy jerked up, her eyes shot open and she panted. Drops of sweat were spread on her forehead, and her breath was uncontrollable. She looked around, taking in the safe air. There were a few blankets covering her, and Dexter wasn't laying at her feet anymore.

She was so lonely now. Anything could happen, and no one would be here to save her, like Ty did before. She placed a hand on her chest, trying to catch her breath. It was dark and colder than before. The fire was out, like all the other lights. She didn't like the silence.

And before she knew it, she was calling out his name. "Ty!" After a second or two, she heard Dexter bark, and a door that opened. Even though she knew he was on his way, she called out again. "Ty!" Please.

The door slammed open. Amy looked up and saw him, only wearing boxers. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" He ran to the couch, followed by his loyal dog.

"I just... I had a nightmare."

Ty looked at her. He could see the fear in her eyes, and it hurt him in some way. It just did. He took her hand and knelt down next to the couch. "You're okay. Everything is okay."

Amy wished she could believe him. This whole happening could be haunting her for the rest of her life. She thought she'd never feel safe again. Another tear rolled down her cheek. "Why am I so emotional?"

"That's okay," Ty whispered. "You've been chased by some asshole. But I swear, you're safe now. I promise."

"I know, I just..."

Ty lifted the blanket, and in a matter of seconds, he was laying right next to her, her body close to his, one hand on her back, the other on her head, pressing is against his chest.

They were both surprised by it, but neither of them hesitated or stopped the other. Amy curled up against his body, and let out a content sigh. She really was safe now.


End file.
